Deseo ilísito
by Asakura Keiko
Summary: UA. A veces los deseos pueden ser prohibidos y hay que buscar una salida. ¡Dedicado especialmente a Annasak2!


Annasak2: especialmente para ti.

**Disclaimer****:** Avatar no me pertenece.

**Maiko.**

* * *

**Deseo ilícito.**

El verano estaba a punto de acabar, quizás estos eran los últimos días calurosos. Por la mañana, se dejaba sentir un ligero viento fresco, mientras que por la tarde los rayos del sol eran algo fuertes.

Era un día entre semana, no importa cual, ya que todos eran iguales para ella. A esta hora apenas el sol evaporaba el cristalino rocío. Las nubes eran escasas, pero semejantes a las infantiles figuras imaginarias que en ocasiones les daban los niños.

Esta era una hora en la que la costumbre se apoderaba de ella: salía de su habitación, y recorría el mismo camino, dirigiéndose hacia un gran árbol que esperaba a que el otoño le arrancara las hojas. Al llegar lo miró de frente por varios segundos, dio media vuelta y se recargo en el como esperando algo, o mas bien a alguien.

Mai aún estaba viviendo con sus padres. Ese estilo de vida no le gustaba mucho. Vivía casi encerrada, su mundo no iba más allá de cuatro paredes aunque a veces tenía un poco más de libertad. Sus padres eran algo volubles, en ciertas ocasiones la dejaban aventurarse más allá, pero no siempre.

Siempre pensaba que su existencia era algo mediocre, como si no tuviera vida. Solo hubo algo que la hizo cambiar radicalmente de opinión. El amor era un sentimiento, el cual rara vez sentía pero no lo demostraba, hasta que este desaparecía por completo.

Hace ya tiempo que lo conoció, habría jurado aquel día que le había caído mal. ¿Desde cuando había cambiado? No lo sabia, pero lo había hecho.

Ella era fuerte en su carácter, manera de actuar, en todo. Pero el tiempo la había cambiado poco a poco: al principio le fue agradando, y al final no sabía como, pero amor era la palabra correcta para aquel sentimiento. Con el tiempo fue rompiendo su escudo, y en consecuencia fue mostrando más afecto hacia sus amigos cambiando su vida radicalmente.

El día que nunca imaginó llegó, ella se enamoró perdidamente. Lentamente cayó en las redes del amor, su vida dio un giro de 360 grados. En ese momento empezó a sentirse querida, ilusionada, y hasta feliz.

Sus temores dejaron de esconderse detrás de una mascara. Al fin pudo confiar en alguien y no podía disimularlo. Ya no le importaba la imagen, anhelaba poder disfrutar de este momento, pero algo la atrapaba. La costumbre estaba en ella, cuando quería demostrarlo, algo exterior se lo impedía.

Caminó de nuevo, ahora dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia la puerta de salida. En su recorrido se topó con varios sirvientes. Al llegar volteó atrás, para observar que nadie la viera salir.

¿A dónde se dirigía?...La respuesta no era muy difícil. Sentía una rara ansiedad, no solo de verlo, sino también sentirlo.

Sabía el camino de memoria, no se detenía para nada. En el se encontró con dos obstáculos: uno era, un extraño joven, que años antes había conocido, y una señora, que amenazaba con hablar de tal salida.

Este no era el primer escape que daba, ya se había vuelto una costumbre. La hora casi era la misma, aunque a veces el medio día los veía encontrarse, como si fuera la primera vez en muchos años.

El lugar: una pequeña vivienda solitaria de dos pisos, casi sin pintura, algo destruida y muy lejos de donde estaban ellos dos vivían. Era el lugar perfecto para verse.

¿Cómo sabían a que hora debían llegar para encontrarse? No tenían ni idea. Se encontraban siempre a la misma hora, y aunque fuera mas tarde, ellos coincidían.

Caminó hasta ver de lejos aquel lugar, al acercarse, su mirada se poso en aquella puerta algo caída, y destruida. Entró buscándolo, pero nada. Tal ves esta seria la primera vez en donde no lo encontraría. Hasta que recordó el segundo piso y fue a buscarlo. Era extraño, pues casi nunca subían, aunque había ciertas ocasiones en las que lo hacían. Pero estas eran muy retiradas.

Los escalones eran de madera, al trepar por ellos, era imposible que no hicieran ruido, ya que estaban viejos y desgastados. Tal ves esta era a razón por la que no subían.

Al llegar, él la estaba esperando recargado en una pequeña mesa. Una sonrisa se hospedaba en su rostro, y al verlo, imitó ese dulce gesto. De pronto, se acercaron hasta estar a unos centímetros.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?-preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-No mucho-

No siguieron hablando, ellos no lo necesitaban. Sus miradas eran penetrantes, en ellas expresaban lo que querían decirse. Siguieron acercándose, hasta unir sus labios en un tierno beso, mientras que sus manos hacían lo mismo.

Al separarse, su mirada seguía mezclada en una sola, y sus manos se dejaron de tocarse.

-¿Hay tiempo?-

Su pregunta no le impresiono, ya que la había mencionado anteriormente. Ella bajó su rostro, ya que la miraba tenía la respuesta. Pero no quería aceptarlo.

Su mano se tocó el hombro de ella y la fue bajando muy lento hasta posarla sobre uno de sus pechos, cubiertos por las finas telas.

-No…- la respuesta había salido-Tengo que volver-

-¿Tan rápido?-preguntó

-Lo siento…-

Su mano fue retirada por él mismo, la bajó y nuevamente unieron sus labios. Ellos no querían separarse, pero tenían que hacerlo, ya que el tiempo no estaba a su favor.

Mai tocó el torso del muchacho con suavidad, deslizó sus manos hacia su espalda y se unieron en un abraso; besó su frente y después de unos cuantos minutos se separaron.

Empezó a caminar seguida de él. Al llegar a la puerta se despidieron con un fugaz y apasionado beso. Ella salió primero, y después de varios minutos, él.

Tenían que guardar las apariencias, no estaban muy acostumbrados a que los viera la gente.

Aquella casa vieja escondía varios actos, que jamás dejarían de ser un intimo secreto.

Caminó de nuevo hacia su hogar, con el miedo de ser descubierta. Las calles estaban repletas de gente, y el sol estaba en una posición más alta.

Al llegar, su madre la estaba esperando parada enfrente de la puerta principal, mientras veía como su hija iba a escondidas.

-¿Donde estuviste?-preguntó preocupada

-Caminando…-

Después de contestarle subió a su enorme cuarto, se recargo en la pared y por un rato pensó que su secreto ya había sido descubierto.

Se recostó en la cama, y durmió cerca de media hora.

La mañana había sido algo tranquila para ella, pero de la tarde no se podía decir lo mismo.

Acababan de comer, se empezaba a sentir el calor un poco menos de lo acostumbrado. En cuanto se retiraron todos de la mesa, ella se dispuso a levantarse e ir a un lugar en donde no estuviera acompañada por los sirvientes.

Al salir del comedor, sintió una fuerte molestia. Se dirigió a su cuarto lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó en la primera silla que vio. En verdad estaba mal.

Se sentía rara, la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Enfermedad? No lo creía, todo le parecía extraño. Levantó un poco su cabeza para tratar de calmarse un poco y cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

La tarde la pasó atrapada en su habitación, su madre se preocupó demasiado cuando se enteró, ella trataba de tranquilizarla, pero no funcionaba. Al final un par de pastillas le hicieron algo de efecto. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado, pero ya estaba mejor que antes.

Al final del día, estaba un poco demacrada, le preocupaba que en la mañana siguiente no pudiera encontrarse con él.

Una hermosa mañana se dejó observaren cuanto el sol lo permitió, a su lado se encontraban algunas nubes que anunciaban que lluvería. Se levantó con algo de flojera, el cuerpo le pesaba, era como si hubiera echo demasiado ejercicio el día anterior. Se dio un baño, se vistió y se preparó para ir a desayunar, pero antes de salir se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Otra vez se volvía a sentir mal.

Llegó al comedor como pudo, su madre se volvió a asustar con solo ver su rostro, y en cuanto a su padre, él solo se dignaba a mirarla.

-Deberías descansar-le dijo preocupada.

Mai no le respondió, sabia que tenía razón, pero si le hacia caso no iba a poder verlo. Después de eso, el desayuno transcurrió tranquilo.

Esa mañana ella no pudo salir, su madre le insistió tanto que se quedó en cama, y cuando por fin la dejó en paz, la aprisionó un nuevo malestar.

Él estaba preocupado, jamás había faltado. Su inquietud por verla crecía aún más, pero no podía visitarla. Sabia que no le iban a permitir verla como siempre lo han hecho. Algunas veces pensó en llevársela, raptarla como algunas historias que conocía, pero no se atrevía, de todas maneras los iban a encontrar.

Ella estaba custodiada ¿Por qué? en verdad no sabía, a lo mejor por que era la única hija. Su espera en aquel lugar se alargó hasta el medio día. En realidad estaba preocupado, se tenía que ir, ya que a él también lo estaban esperando. Al final, se retiró con la ilusión de verla a siguiente día.

Los siguientes tres días fue lo mismo, ella no asistió a su encuentro por estar en la cama. ¿Raro?, tal vez no, ya que como fue mencionado antes, aquella casa vieja ocultaba tantos secretos que jamás compartirían con ninguna otra persona, por más amiga o amigo que fuera de cualquiera de ellos.

Él como siempre, la esperaba hasta el medio día. Recorría las habitaciones recordando todo lo sucedido en ellas. Un amor escondido y apasionado ocultaban las desgastadas paredes. Para las demás personas era el pecado más grave que hubieran podido cometer, y lo sabían.

Cuando se veían, algunos días eran unos cuantos minutos, otros eran horas y abarcaban desde un pequeño beso hasta cometer el tan gran pecado, pero ellos no lo veían así, sino como un simple deseo del corazón. Al principio algo inseguros se entregaron uno al otro conociéndose mutuamente, hasta no poder estar separados. Lamentablemente tenia que ser así.

Cinco días había pasado recostada, algunos sirvientes contratados prácticamente para su cuidado, estaban acompañándola día y noche. A ella le molestaba tal cosa porque ahora estaba mas cuidada que de costumbre. Tenia que decir la verdad, aunque la despreciaran eternamente.

Su madre entró, le dio los buenos días y se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor-su tono era algo cortante.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, su madre rosó su mano en la de ella, en cuanto la sintió la quito rápidamente.

-Quiero que todos salgan-

Hicieron caso, en cuanto estuvieron solas Mai comenzó a hablar.

-No estoy enferma-habló con un tono bajo.

-Pero y ¿estos días?-estaba confundida, creía conocer a su hija-¿Es una farsa?-

-No…-respondió lo más rápido posible-Estoy embarazada-

Su corazón latía rápido, hasta parecía salirse de su pecho. Ella lo sabia desde varias semanas, solo que se mantuvo en silencio. Ahora esperaba el perdón de su madre y este no llegaría pronto.

-¡No mientas!-trataba de desengañar un hecho que era real.

-No lo hago- sentenció

Mai veía como trataba de buscar una respuesta a esta solución, simplemente para no quedar en vergüenza.

Después de un eterno silencio, vio como su madre se dirigía hacia la puerta, aún con las manos en forma de puños. En verdad estaba arrepentida, ahora toda la confianza que tenia su madre en ella, la había perdido.

Después de unas horas de soledad, volvió a entrar pero ahora con algo que parecía ser una taza. Se acerco a ella, y se la mostro.

-Tómalo- ordenó.

Mai solo lo agarro con las manos, no se atrevía a tomarlo ya que el olor era fuerte y desagradable.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó mientras dejaba la taza a un lado de ella.

-Un té…-respondió y a la vez veía la cara de su hija-Es abortivo-

No lo podía creer, no quería deshacerse del gran regalo que le había hecho Zuko. En realidad lo quería con ella, pero entendía que estaba en juego el apellido de su familia, y nunca se lo iban a perdonar.

Su madre la veía con insistencia, su mirada en ocasiones se posaba en el líquido que le había traído. No sabia que hacer, las dos respuestas que tenía las quería seguir pero solo una podía escoger.

-No, hasta hablar con él-su tono de voz era bajo, y sus ojos estabas cerrados.

-¿Quién es?-ella en realidad estaba enojada con su hija y sentía que tenia la razón.

No respondió, su madre se cansó de esperar hasta que salió del lugar. Tenía que agarrar fuerza para verlo y decirle.

En toda la noche no pudo dormir, al salir el sol, se levantó y arreglo como siempre. Fue a paso lento hacia la salida, sin esperarse la interrupción de su padre.

-¿A dónde vas?-

No respondió, tenia que hacerlo pero no sabia que decirle. Segundos después apareció su madre tratando de retenerlo.

-Yo hablaré con él- dijo mirando a su hija.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Al salir, sentía que la gente la miraba aunque no fuera así. En cuanto vio la casa apresuró su paso.

Tenía que decírselo y encontrar una respuesta. Al entrar al lugar, lo buscó en cada rincón del lugar sin encontrarlo.

-¿Dónde estarás?- se preguntó a si misma. Al verlos escalones se acercó a ellos y se sentó.

¿Por qué no estaba? ¿La había abandonado? Solo esperaba que sus preguntas fueran respondidas.

-Mai…-la llamaba.

La voz le sonaba conocida, al voltear hacia la puerta verificó lo que suponía. Era él, ella se acercó muy lento ya que tenía miedo a lo que le fuera a responder. Se armo de valor y le confesó.

-Estoy embarazada-sus palabras fueron bastante claras.

El se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras, sin embargo un extraño sentimiento lo estaba invadiendo, era una mezcla angustia y alegría.

-¿Es mío?-dijo sin saber lo que le preguntaba.

Ella estaba sin palabras, ¿Cómo era posible que preguntara eso? Sin embargo sabía la respuesta: estaba nervioso ya que su cara lo mostraba. Solo asintió con la cabeza.

En aquel lugar, conversaron por largas horas acerca de ellos, formularon hipótesis sobre lo que seria su futuro. Todo estaba saliendo bien, hasta los interrumpieron.

Un alboroto se dejaba escuchar afuera, muchas personas alegaban por una cosa en común, lamentablemente no podían oír la razón. Se acercaron con cuidado para no ser escuchados.

-¡Quiero que en cuanto la encuentren la traigan!-ordenaba gritando un hombre.

La voz le era conocida, se acerco un poco más hasta abrir un poco la puerta.

-Mi padre…-dijo con angustia ya que su padre estaba buscando algo, y tal vez era a ella.

-Vámonos lejos- sus palabras fueron claras, él quería estar junto a ella.

Lo pensó por un rato, quería hacer lo correcto y eso no lo era. Buscaba una solución, hasta que la encontró.

-Yo no voy a huir- ella volteó a verlo y sus miradas se encontraron.

No podía dejar a su familia, pero a al vez tampoco a él, abrió la puerta y salió para enfrentarlo. Su padre al mirarla se dirigió hacia ella a paso veloz. Al estar frente a frente, la cogió por el ante brazo y se la intentó llevar.

-Espera…-ella se oponía a ser llevada a la fuerza-Yo me quiero quedar-

Al oír esto, su padre con un simple movimiento de cabeza, varios hombres se acercaron a ella, la aprisionaron y empezaron a caminar. Al ver esto Zuko salió casi corriendo del lugar. Tenía que enfrentarlo.

-Suéltenla- aquellos al oírlo se detuvieron.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Suéltenla-habló otra vez sin responderle al padre de esta.

Con otra señal, otros hombres se acercaron a él, y estaban apunto de atacarlo, solo esperaban otra señal.

A el no le importaba si moría o no, solo quería que ella no sufriera.

-¡Déjame ir!-le gritó Mai-Voy a estar bien-

Él no sabia si hacerle caso o no, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil ¿Por qué ella se quería ir? Después de un par de minutos, vio como se la llevaban. Quería oponerse, pero respetaba su decisión.

Al llegar, vio como su madre la esperaba en la gran puerta. Al verla Mai le regaló una mirada de desprecio. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque sabía que le había dicho su pequeño secreto a su padre.

Llegaron a una inmensa habitación un poco arreglada. Ya estando ahí la soltaron, dejándole varios moretones.

-Aquí te quedas hasta que decidas abortar-las palabras eran fuertes, tenía que limpiar su ego.

-No lo are…-sentenció, ella quería tenerlo.

-Entonces te vas a quedar aquí-dicho esto salió encerrándola con candado.

Ella corrió hasta la puerta y la golpeó hasta el cansancio, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir, la mayoría era de coraje.

Durmió hasta el amanecer, al despertarse se dio cuenta que estaba en el piso recargada en la puerta. Se había quedado dormida después de llorar.

Al caer la tarde, ella estaba recostada. Cuando escucho abrirse la puerta se levantó y corrió hacia ella.

Al abrirse en su totalidad, vio como entraba su madre nuevamente con la pequeña taza en las manos.

-Llévatela, no lo voy a tomar-dicho esto, dio media vuelta para darle la espalda.

-Tienes que hacerlo, ese niño va a sufrir-habló enojada.

No creía lo que había oído, a pesar de que deseaba la muerte de su nieto afirmaba que iba a ser infeliz a su lado.

-¡Yo soy su madre!-la calma no la abandonó a pesar de que estuvo a punto de explotar.

-¡No sabes como ser madre!-decía con insistencia.

-Aprenderé- se volvió hacia ella y las dos quedaron frente a frente.

-Eres muy joven-

-¿Y tú no lo eras cuando me tuviste?-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Tal vez lograría ablandar el corazón de su madre, pero faltaba el más importante "su padre". Su desesperación iba creciendo, sabía que su madre ya no tenía escusas, pero aún así alegaba como si tuviera la verdad.

-Tú tuviste una oportunidad…ahora yo la quiero tener-agacho su cabeza, mientras que varias lagrimas recorrían su camino hacia el piso.

Quería estar al lado de él, sentirlo cerca y estar segura.

-Déjala irse- una tercera voz interrumpió, después voltearon al mismo tiempo.

Ella no sabia que hacer, ya que su padre había escuchando toda la conversación.

-Vete con él…-no creía lo que había oído.-Nosotros cometimos el mismo pecado-

Lo que le había confesado era fuerte, pero se tenía que enterar. Habían sufrido el mismo destino, ella era parte de un deseo ilegal.

Ahora las hipótesis se podrían convertir en realidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota:** Este es el segundo en esta sección. Un agradecimiento enorme a **Seyram Asakura**¡Gracias por ayudarme! (al final…pero me ayudaste T.T)

.

.

.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
